HOPI NARCH OVERALL ABSTRACT The Hopi Tribe proposes to establish and operate the Hopi Native American Research Center for Health (NARCH) in partnership with the University of Arizona (UA). Hopi will formalize an already existing tribal- academic partnership focused on increasing Hopi research capacity and research skill development for Hopi UA students. In keeping with the project's collaborative approach, Ms. Lori Joshweseoma, MPH (Hopi), with the Hopi Department of Health and Human Services and Dr. Francine C. Gachupin, PhD, MPH (Jemez Pueblo), with the UA, will both serve as Principal Investigators. Available data show substantial disparities in health for Hopi compared to the US (all races) and even compared to other American Indian (AI) groups. Based on a community-wide Behavioral Risk Factor Surveillance System (BRFSS) project completed at Hopi, a number of select conditions were relatively high. Almost one third (32.4%) of the adult population reported that they had been diagnosed with high blood pressure and slightly more than a quarter (26.2%) reported that they had diabetes. Approximately 11% reported being diagnosed with asthma and almost 10% reported being diagnosed with high blood cholesterol. High blood pressure, diabetes and asthma are the top 3 diseases/conditions among both men and women. As a sovereign nation, Hopi bears the primary responsibility for public health issues in its communities and recognizes it has a role in reducing health disparities. The NARCH mechanism provides a means by which Hopi can meet this responsibility. The Hopi/UA NARCH is an initiative based on incremental community-based research steps that began in 1993; thereby, ensuring its success and, more importantly, its sustainability. Hopi has a track record of successful research, publications and building off of completed work. Hopi has been patiently strategic and is now ready to develop research policy, enhance participation of students to increase and build research capacity, and implement financial management, monitoring and evaluation of NARCH. Hopi's research intensive partner for the NARCH is the UA, which has established centers and programs to conduct health research and training to improve the quality of life of AIs and updated tribal research protocols. The UA has resources for AI students and has conducted research with AI tribes for over 30 years, including the Hopi. Hopi recognizes there is not a single solution to address health disparity and is looking for the answers in education balanced with traditional knowledge. If our goals and objectives are achieved, both scientific knowledge and technical capabilities will be improved at Hopi. With the successful completion of the Hopi/UA NARCH, changes at Hopi would include increased capacity to understand research methods and increased capacity for students to be involved with and potentially lead research projects focused on primary prevention and behavioral interventions.